


Honk Nine

by The_General_Gist



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: When you've accounted for every human factor, but forgot about the goose.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Honk Nine

Greer was furious! He had put years into the Decima Project! He finally gotten the mighty Samaritan online, and not moments after the screen went black! Samaritan, his god, stopped!

Immediately Greer called the site where Samaritan's servers were hidden, and he was surprised to learn the entire place had been trashed. Computers lay in pieces everywhere! 

And to make matters worse, Samaritan's source code was nowhere to be found!

...

Meanwhile, in Central Park, a goose stood by a pay phone. It(that being the goose) was covered in bits and pieces of broken tech.

The phone started ringing. A man in a very nice suit answered the phone. The goose followed the man after he hung up.

-to do list-

\- ruin Reese's suit.


End file.
